


Eat Shit, Shirabu

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: March Prompts 2019 [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Crack, Humor, I don't even have more to say, I had no plan I just went in for this, M/M, Prompt Fic, Short One Shot, Team Bonding, This is a short shitty fic I guess?, bear with me my guys, dodgeball - Freeform, fuckin apparently, i guess?, ive literally never written anything for this ship, love these nerds though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 04:19:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18003680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Prompt: We’re the last people standing on opposite teams of dodgeball and you’re sadly mistaken if you think I’m going to loseOr:Shirabu and Semi are the final team members standing during a match of dodgeball. It's been an hour, and the rest of their team just wants to go home.





	Eat Shit, Shirabu

**Author's Note:**

> So here's the thing: I love ShiraSemi. So much. But I've never written them, except in passing during an UshiTen where Tendou diverts attention from his gay crisis to poke fun at Semi. Naturally, my first shot would be this short shitty piece. I hope it doesn't suck. Love yall, thanks for reading.

This was it. The end of the line.

A long battle had been fought, neither side seeming willing to relent. Only after perseverance could either team land a fatal hit. But now, it was all down to the two of them. And Semi Eita was not about to let that second-year _brat_ win at a fucking game of _dodgeball_ that the Shiratorizawa volleyball team was playing under the guise of team bonding.

“Eat shit, Shirabu!” he shouted, throwing a ball at his kouhai.

Shirabu dodged it gracefully, hands digging into a dodgeball of his own. “You should know that I don’t intend to go down so easily, Semi-san.”

Semi sneered. “I won’t lose.”

“Neither will I.”

Shirabu tossed his ball, and Semi ducked under it.

“You can’t aim for my _head_ , you brat!”

“Sorry, it just makes such a big target.”

Semi clicked his tongue and aimed for Shirabu’s stupid face. All it took was a simple side step to dodge.

“Predictable as ever, Semi-san.”

“If I’m so predictable, why can’t you win?”

“Oh my _god_ ,” Tendou drawled from the sidelines. “You two have been at this for an _hour_. Can you two either settle this or get a room~?”

Semi gasped, scandalized, before throwing the ball at his best friend. “Shut the fuck up!”

Tendou just laughed. “So, you can hit me, but not Shirabubu? Okay~, Semisemi. Seems to me like you’re not trying hard enough!”

“God, you’re such a –” Whatever Semi had been about to say was cut off when a ball hit him in the side, knocking the wind out of him.

Shirabu stood on the other side of the gym, victorious. The little brat didn’t even have the nerve to smile or gloat. Just the addition of smugness to an otherwise expressionless face. Disgusting.

“That’s cheating,” Semi called.

“You’re a sore loser, senpai,” Shirabu replied calmly.

Semi narrowed his eyes. “I demand a rematch.”

The team groaned from the sidelines.

“I will drag you off that court, Eita,” Oohira threatened.

“If you still have energy, find another way to expend it,” Ushijima agreed, standing up.

Semi glared harder at the other setter. Some other day, he would take him down. For now, he decided he should probably take him out.

“Oi. We’re still on for dinner, right?” he demanded.

“You’re paying,” Shirabu replied. “We said the loser would pay. I want to go to that nice place we haven’t tried yet.”

“What? I don’t have that kind of money!”

“You should’ve tried harder to win, then,” Shirabu said simply. “Are you coming?”

“ _Are you coming_?” Semi mimicked, obviously following close behind. He caught the younger setter in his arms. “Next time, I won’t lose.”

“You say that every time.”

Shirabu was so damn smug, so sure of himself. He wasn’t as openly competitive as Semi, but he had it in him. It always came out at times like these. Such a brat. Annoying.

“Maybe I’ll let you win next time,” Shirabu contemplated before planting a kiss on Semi’s cheek. “But I probably won’t.”

“Get a room~,” Tendou groaned.

“Get a life,” Semi countered before dragging his boyfriend out of the gym.

“I’m picking your outfit for tonight,” Shirabu added. “There’s no way you’re going to wear something embarrassing.”

Semi snorted. “You’re such a jerk.”

Shirabu turned on his heel, took Semi’s face in his hands, and kissed him. “You’re still a sore loser.”

And maybe he was. But maybe he also kind of enjoyed being responsible for paying for their dates. After all, he _knew_ Tendou was just trying to distract him.

(But Shirabu would say he was making that up to excuse his loss. Maybe he was right. Semi would die before telling him that, though.)

“And you’re kind of a tsundere,” Shirabu added before power-walking towards the dorms.

Semi stared after him in shock before shaking his head and laughing. _Brat._

But like, a really cute brat.

**Author's Note:**

> *nervously cries in gay* please validate me in the comments


End file.
